What is wrong with the castaway?
by Sylla Headhunter
Summary: The Straw Hats find a mysterious girl floating in the water after a storm. Apparently everyone of her nakama died...who is she...and why does she hate pirates that fiercely? One Piece OC Rated T because I'm paranoid...sorry xD
1. Chapter 1

**So, I just thought I could start with a fan fiction myself...please don't eat me, this is my first ( at least the first that I will be publishing instead of just thinking about it at night xD) and English is NOT my mother language soo...I don't know if this is going to be good or horrendously bad, I will just try my best and I hope for comments and people correcting the thing everyone calls grammar~**

 **I will try to upload at least twice a month but I'm not totally sure I will manage to hold up because right now, only the first chapter exists, the other ones are still only in my head, so I really don't know if I'm able to upload that much every month...please note, that I indeed HAVE something called a social life...AND sometimes writing problems as everyone has from time to time xD**

 **Right, that's enough fore talk, let's just skip right to the story^^**

A tremendous pain pounded through her head, it felt like someone tried to crack it open from within all the while ignoring her still subconscious mind.

Voices swept by and drew back, just like the ocean' s hungry waves crashing on the rocky shore.

"...she awake...?"

She felt like groaning. Or crying out loud. Neither one would be a very good idea with her condition.

"...must have crashed...the storm..."

Wait...what storm? There had been a storm?

Blurry images appeared in front of her still closed eyes.

Merciless waves, crushing everything in their cold embrace, shouting, crying, praying for every god humankind knew.

Finally, a groan escaped her lips.

She saw her ship burning, the pride mast shattered and broken, her father in the sea, coughing, crying her name.

The groan turned into a soft whimper.

What had happened? Where was she?

Something wet touched her forehead and she felt the urge to jump on her enemy but her numb limps didn't support her, not even the slightest movement seemed possible.

At least her eyes finally popped open...and she came face to face with a...something.

The hell was that?!

Her thoughts raced inside her head as she tried to connect the image in front of her eyes with any useful memory she could find inside her still damaged brain.

But even those efforts were in vain as the thing bending over her turned out to be exactly what she had seen from the start: a tanuki. With a blue hat.

A small yelp escaped her mouth and the tanuki nearly crushed into her, startled as it was itself.

"Oh, so you're awake! Thank god, I was really worried about you, your condition was pretty bad. Do you remember what happened? Was your ship damaged during the storm last night?"

Her jaw dropped.

"A talking tanuki?!" Her voice sounded shrill and weak even in her own ears.

"I'm no tanuki, I'm a reindeer!", her counterpart corrected her almost immediately (and somehow huffy).

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper and I am the ship's doctor."

She looked at him in utter disbelief.

A talking reindeer that claimed to be a doctor...she must have hit her head harder than she had thought. Still trying to overcome the trauma of having met such a strange creature bent over her, she failed to notice the "ship"-part in his last sentence.

Moaning, she tried to lift herself up only to be rewarded by an excruciating pain that exploded inside her head.

"Ah, no, you shouldn't move just now! You were pretty beat up when we found you...just take it easy for now!" Genuine concern in his voice, Chopper pushed her down gently.

"But...what about my nakama...my father? Were they..."

Her voice trailed off.

"You were the only one we found - "

She cut him off roughly.

"Then why didn't you search for them?! You found me, right?! There must have been a ship nearby, it's not like I was swimming the whole time..."

A painful sob escaped her clenched lips and her whole body quivered.

She felt a little hoof patting her lightly on her shoulder.

"We didn't find you on a ship or even nearby, you were floating in the water. It took our whole strength to fight the storm after we rescued her, so we weren't able to look out for other victims...I am very sorry."

His sad face made her almost choke on her tears. It took her some time to finally recall her good manners and she looked the queer animal once again in its eyes.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Doctor-san. I'm indebted to all of you..."

Chopper smiled, obviously pleased but strangely offended at the same time, since he started insulting her.

"You idiot! That won't make me happy..."

 _He surely_ _looks_ _happy, though..._

The door creaked open and someone stuck his head inside, giving her a start.

"Nee, Chopper, is she awake? Sanji made something to eat for her and tries to stop Luffy eating everything, but I'm not so sure it will work..."

Chopper sighed, but couldn't fight a grin spreading across his face.

"I'm not sure if she's able to eat something right away..." He turned to her.

"Thank you for your kind offer, sir, but I think I'm- "

Her stomach growled, interrupting her and making her blush.

The man outside the door laughed.

"Well, looks like you're hungry after all! Do you want to come out or should I ask Sanji to bring some of his food to the cabin?"

"If you could help me out of bed, I would gladly come outside and eat with everyone, since I have to thank you all again for rescuing me, Mr..."

"It's 'the great and fiery Captain Usopp-sama'!", he grinned proudly and rubbed his extremely long nose.

She couldn't help but wonder...he didn't look THAT strong...was he even old enough to be a captain?

"Right...then...could you help me, Usopp?", she asked sweetly and gave him a suppliant look.

"Sure, right away!", he answered and grabbed her right arm, cautiously lifting her out of her bed.

She couldn't help herself but wince in pain – even if he was gentle, her head still thought it best for her to stay in bed.

"Aah, sorry...did I hurt you somewhere?" Usopp looked almost panicked.

"No! No, really I am fine, it's just...my head..." She groaned.

"Wheew...didn't Chopper give you something for the pain?"

She grabbed his arm and tried to hold her balance.

"I don't know...at least not while I was awake. Maybe I should ask him about that later but right now..." Her cheeks grew slightly pink, "Right now I'm really hungry..."

Usopp laughed.

"Alright, let's get you something to eat!"

He carefully helped her to conquer the door (at least that was how she felt when she could finally see the sun). As she stood there, marveling over her being alive and well enough to walk around – well, almost without any help at least – she finally noticed that she was standing on an insanely huge ship. The deck was covered with something green – it looked like grass and even felt like it but why would anyone have _grass_ on a ship?

In the far distance she spotted something like a lion's head as a figurehead.

"Wow, that is one _huge_ ship!", she exclaimed, unable to keep her surprise inside.

"Of course! Our Sunny is the best ship you could find to sail the Grand Line!", Usopp told her proudly. "She's made from a special treasure tree, named Adam, and therefor nearly unbreakable. Plus Franky, our shipwright, added all kinds of extras and weapons..." His eyes resembled sparkling stars.

She laughed. He really seemed to treasure his ship..something she hadn't seen in a while.

They stopped at the white reel, allowing her a few deep breaths. The air was salty from the sea and a nice breeze skimmed through her hair, blowing it all over her face.

Sighing, she closed her eyes.

 _Father...minna...where are you? Don't tell me, you're..._

Someone snored and she nearly jumped into the ocean.

Next to her lay a young man, sleeping soundly. He wore a green coat with long sleeves and three swords – why would someone have _three_ swords? - were by his side – they all seemed to be katana, she noticed with a little quiver.

"And I wondered where he was...", Usopp muttered.

"Oi, Zoro, wake up! Sanji said, food's ready! And you have to hurry...Luffy said he was as hungry as he could be and you know what that means..."

The man grunted something like 'Leave me alone' but at least opened his eyes...or his eye, since his left one was closed by a small scar.

"Huh? Who's that?" He eyed her suspiciously. His gaze left her quivering like a leaf in an autumn's breeze, cold and menacing, more like a beast's than a man's.

"You even forgot that? She was the one we rescued during the last storm!", Usopp shook his head.

The man just scratched his head. "Ah, well, whatever. You said something about food, Usopp?"

Usopp sighed. "I knew you would only notice _that_ part...yeah, Sanji said it's almost done and I thought that _maybe_ a certain swordsman _could happen to be hungry..._ you can thank me later." He grinned.

Zoro, the swordsman let out a deep sigh before he picked himself up and stretched the muscular upper part of his body. A broad scar crossed it and shuddering she thought of the great wound inflicted by a surely formidable enemy. He noticed her look and smirked.

"What? Never seen a scar?"

She felt her cheeks growing pink.

"Of course I did!", she snapped, feeling like an idiot. "Just never one that big..." She swallowed hard.

"It must have hurt."

He watched her with a strange look in his eyes, then shrugged and began to walk towards a rather large cabin door and a really heavenly scent. She sniffed the air, suddenly nearly drooling from the scent alone. Usopp couldn't help himself but laugh.

"Looks like you're very hungry, too! Come on, Sanji can't hold back Luffy forever!"

And with those words, he helped her across the deck.

 **Wheew, that was the first chapter...I didn't expect it to go that smoothly – let's ignore the fact that I wrote it down completely different xD**

 **I hope you like it and want to read some more of my _cough_ art _cough_...well, have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys...I'm soooo sorry! I wanted to finish this right after I uploaded the first chapter but...but...Please, don't burn me, I couldn't think of enough ideas!**

 **Reyna: Oh, and by the way, that stupid author forgot to mention that she DOESN'T OWN One piece etc. etc. ….**

 **Me: Reyna, could you at least TRY to be a bit nicer? I own you after all! *sighs ***

The swordsman pushed the door open, allowing the scent to escape only to be caught again by her nose, sniffing delightedly...she hadn't realized how hungry she really was but now, only footsteps away from a seemingly great feast, her stomach lurched forward and growled like a wild beast.

"Usopp!", a female voice called from inside. "Did you bring her with you?"

"Sure", the man supporting her replied and helped her cross the little distance left between her and the door. She almost sighed in relief as she crossed the threshold – she had put a harder strain on her body than she had thought, walking across the ship right after a rescue out of the thrashing sea – which seemed as calm as a little child now, with little waves and nothing more.

The first thing she actually saw, not only spotted in the big room with a – was that an _aquarium?_ \- in the back, was a rather large afro...and a skeleton. Paradoxically, those two things actually belonged to each other.

She rubbed her eyes in disbelief, staring at the strange thing. Why was there a skeleton? And why was it wearing an afro? Those people really had a strange and unique sense of humour...

To her horror, that thing didn't only turn its head but actually started _talking!_

"Why, hello there, lovely missus...could I, by all means, see your panties?"

She did the only normal way people should react to a skeleton asking for seeing her panties...she screamed.

Usopp barely caught her in time as she stumbled back.

"Whoa, easy there! You don't have to be afraid, he's one of our nakama..."

A loud thwacking sound broke through his attempt of explaining the situation.

"Brook! How many times did I tell you not to...!"

A young woman with bright orange hair that flooded down her back just until her waist, sighed and waved her hand which she had just smacked at the skeleton's head. It almost looked as though grey smoke emanated from it.

"I'm very sorry about this hentai...I TOLD him not to do it because talking skeletons can be really startling – especially if they want to see your panties – but I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN..." Her gaze was truly frightening.

"Nami-swaaan is so beautiful even when she's mad!" Something swirly and wormy escaped from the kitchen and spun around the orange-haired girl. At least she _thought,_ it was a something, until it stopped right in front of her to bend over her right hand.

"Oh, lovely flower blooming on a wild sea, fear not, for I, Sanji, shall be your knight and protect you from a dangers you must face – "

"Oi, Ero-cook! I thought you said, food's ready?!"

A vein twitched on the blond man's forehead who was kneeling before her. Still unable to speak, she simply looked up and saw the green-haired swordsman again. He sat on one of the chairs around a wooden table, staring seemingly pissed at the man just in front of her.

"Haaa?! What did you say, you shitty marimo?!" He looked as though he was about to rip the other man apart. She had the feeling that this situation wasn't a new one.

What would happen? She clenched her fists. Whoever those people were, they surely were strong, she could feel it with every fibre of her body.

"Oioioi, stop it, you two!", Usopp sighed. "You're scaring her!" and he pointed at the girl still sitting on the deck.

"Usopp's right, you...Hey, don't ignore me!"

 _Thwack. Thwack._

"Aaah, Nami-swaan! I love you even when you're punishing me!"

"Oi, the hell was that for, Nami?!"

She finally found her voice again.

"Uhm...I'm sorry...I don't think I kept your names..."

Usopp grinned and gave her an apologetic look.

"I should have warned you, maybe...they're always like that. Anyway, the swordsman's name is Zoro, the other one's Sanji, our cook and that", he waved towards the orange-haired girl still scolding the two young men, "is Nami, our navigator. You met Chopper, our doctor, outside and I am Usopp, the best sniper in this world!" He looked slightly braggy; she couldn't help but laugh. His cheeks turned slightly pink and he cleared his throat.

"Nya? Whoo's that?" Another voice came through. It sounded almost childish, compared to the other one's, and curious, she stared in the direction where it came from. But she needn't have bothered, for the owner of the voice simply _flew_ to her, extracting a startled yelp out of her mouth.

"You too? Come on, Captain, she was the one we found in the sea - "

"Ah, Sanji! She's awake, that means...meaat~"

And the raven-haired boy wearing a straw hat charged for the table.

"Oi! At least let me finish..." Usopp sighed.

She stared at him in utter disbelief. "Did you...just call him _captain?_ "

That little brat who looked as though he didn't even knew how to throw a punch, was the captain of those strong, yet friendly people? What was going on here?

"He sure doesn't fit for the role, right?", Nami laughed and she couldn't help herself but nod. True words of wisdom...

"You sure must be hungry, young lady. Allow me to show you to your seat." Sanji gently took her arm and guided her to the wooden table.

"By the way...Would you tell me your name, which I'm certain must be beautiful like the full moon shining over the waters?" His eyes most certainly resembled hearts now.

"Now that you mention it, Sanji...I completely forgot to ask!" Usopp looked confused, as did Nami. The swordsman didn't really seem to bother and the raven-haired boy – she still couldn't get herself to call him "captain" didn't seem interested at all in their conversation. He fixated the kitchen with a hungry glare in his eyes.

"I...my name is Reyna. I'm really sorry that I didn't introduce myself sooner –"

"Don't sweat it, Reyna", Nami reassured her , "Most of the people in this room would have forgotten it sooner or later."

"But...Nami-swan, why would you think, I could forget..."

"I wasn't talking about _you,_ Sanji-san", Nami sighed and threw a meaningful glance at the swordsman – Zoro, his name was Zoro, Reyna reminded herself – and the captain, who obviously got bored watching an empty kitchen and was now busy picking his nose.

"Reyna-san, was it? What a beautiful name, young lady."

She nearly jumped again. That skeleton was still scary as hell.

"Uhm...thanks. By the way..you _do_ know that you're a skeleton, right? I mean... uhm... you're... ah...dead...right?"

Usopp laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Reyna. He ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi and didn't die the first time he should have, so...well, that leads us to his actual self. His name is Brook and he's this crew's musician – quite a good one, too."

She wouldn't have thought that those people were capable of surprising her another time...but they surely got weirder and weirder by the second. Trying to bring some order into all that chaos of names, things and weirdness, she turned to Nami – who seemed the most reliable and normal person on this ship so far.

"So...how many people are sailing on this ship. There must be at least a few dozen, right?"

To her surprise, Nami began to laugh.

"No..not really, no." She shook her head, still brimming with laughter.

"There are currently ten people on the Sunny-go...that is if I count you in."

Reyna felt as if her jaw had suddenly dropped on the floor with a loud _clunk._

"T-ten PEOPLE? But...but how...this is the second half of the Grand Line! The Shinsekai! How...how is it possible you didn't die up until now? I...I mean...what about pirates? How come that they haven' t attacked you at all?"

"They did."

Her eyes felt as f they would pop out of their sockets at any moment and she stared in utter disbelief at Zoro.

"They...what?"

He scratched his neck and yawned.

"They _did_ attack us – well, some of them did – and to be honest, I don't know how they were even able to enter the Shinsekai...they weren't even enough to kill my boredom."

She felt like passing out again. _Kill my boredom...how can anyone still call them human?_

Usopp patted her shoulder.

"I know how you feel..." he sighed. Nami shook her head.

"Don't expect them to be normal, Reyna...they are truly monsters! Especially..."

She threw a meaningful glance at the raven-haired boy and Reyna lifted an eyebrow quizzically. _That_ boy was strong? Even more, these people called him a monster and he should be their captain?

She surely had found some reeeally weird folks.

"Nami-swaan! Robin-chwaan! Reyna-chaan! And you other blockheads! Dinner's ready!"

Robin? Who could that be? And...

"You are you calling Reyna- **chan**?!" she yelled. NO ONE was allowed to do that! No one...except...her eyes stung. _Don't think about it, idiot! They are alright_ , _they just HAVE TO!_

Nami inspected her quizzically, then frowned and stifled a short laugh. Something about that girl bothered Reyna but she couldn't figure out what that was. Maybe they had met before, had seen each other briefly in a large crowd?

Sanji – who seemed a bit depressed about her yelling at him – led them to a fully laid table which made her stomach growl like a wild beast. The captain – she tried to get used to it – gave her a wide grin.

"Shishishishi, seems like someone is hungry", he laughed. She felt herself blush.

"Sanji's food is amazing, trust me! Now, dig in! Itadakimasu!"

And with that, he started chomping down everything on his plate. Soon he looked like a hamster and Reyna couldn't hide her laughter anymore. Zoro smirked and the others gave her amused grins which didn't help her either. She felt like passing out from laughter.

The boy's charismatic laughter joined hers – how he was able to eat _while_ laughing was a mystery she felt that would never be solved – and made her nearly fall off her chair. She was really lucky that those nice people were the ones that had rescued her...

Suddenly her plate disappeared.

"Wha-?!"

She frantically looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. That boy...that _captain..._ his arms...

"Oi, Luffy! Stop stealing other's peoples' food, you dimwit!", Zoro yelled and punched the other hand of his captain, trying to fend him off. It seemed like she had stumbled over some kind of routine, since his hands moved with barely a look at the food thief.

"Luffy, teme! Don't you dare steal a lady's food!" And Sanji kicked him in the face, looking seriously pissed off. How were they able to fight each other that casually...and how on earth did they survive the Grand Line with that brat as captain?

Her stomach growled, reminding her of her missing food and she scanned the table for another helping. Everything looked so tasty, she just couldn't decide what to eat first! Nami, sensing her trouble, passed her a plate of some strange looking fruits. Hesitating at first, she took a small bite and couldn't help herself but sigh in astonishment...they were so _delicious!_

The captain just laughed at her blissful face. "Shishishi. Told you, Sanji's food is awesome!"

And he chunked down another helping, his hands moving at a rapid speed, trying to get all the food his stomach wanted into his mouth.

"AUW! Looks like our guest is awake!"

And she had thought, she was already at a point, where nothing could shock her anymore...

The next member of this weird crew looked like...well, she wasn't even sure, _what_ he looked like, but he couldn't be human. His upper body was bulky like a tank and his arms were far bigger than possible for a normal human being. He wore a red shirt and some swimming pants – the strangest combination so far – and his hands her really big and yellow.

"Oh, Franky! Did you finish repairing Merry Two?"

"AUW! Of course, she's SUPEERR okay now!", the strange man (thing?) exclaimed and did a really stupid looking pose, holding his hands together over his head and leaning sideways.

Reyna felt her left eye twitch. Another weirdo...she sighed. This crew didn't cease to amaze her.

Someone tapped her on her left shoulder and she nearly jumped. A black-haired woman had appeared by her side...and she hadn't noticed her! Her senses must have been dulled by her nearly drowning, but she HAD to sharpen them again if she wanted to find her friends.

"I'm very sorry, did I startle you?", the woman asked, her head tipped sideways, her smile soothing and apologetic.

"Ah...no, no, that's fine, really...I'm a bit jumpy, that's all. And those people", she shot a glance at the captain, who was eagerly jumping around in the room and stealing even more food "don't really make me feel any better..."

The woman laughed.

"Yes, well, you have to get used to him first. He isn't really what you would call normal...to be honest, I don't think, that word can apply to any of our crew members."

While the two of them were talking, the food war raged on,ultimately being solved by Nami, who got pissed enough to actually kick the raven-haired boy (she couldn't bring herself to call him captain...) across the whole room.

 _Well...that escalated quickly..._

 **Why, it's mee again! Really, really sorry you had to wait this long but I somehow experienced something like an existential crisis considering this fic...I really wanted something in but couldn't fit it etc etc, you know. So, here it is, your second chapter. Quite longer than I thought it would be...well, anyways, hope you like it. Now Reyna know all of our weirdos we love so much - or at least everyone of them surprised her at least once xD**


End file.
